Didn't See It Coming
by Orlando's Hot Chick
Summary: Dean had a whole different life before his dad disappeared and he pulled Sam from college. What happens when the girl from that life reappears and happens to be a hunter as well now? DeanOC


The touch of her kiss, the taste of his skin, the warmth of their bodies; the list went on and on. It was all she could ever think of, being in the heat of the moment with that one special person. That one guy that she was sure she was going to get to spend her entire life with. That was all there was to it; no ifs, ands, or buts about it. She knew which way her life was headed and that was it. She wanted him; she wanted to spend it with him. But that one moment changed it all for her. In the blink of an eye it disappeared. It was ripped away from her, just like taking a bone from a dog or candy from a baby. It changed just like that.

She woke up one morning to find a note on her pillow. _'Sorry, but something came up. I have to go. –Dean.'_ And that was all there was to it. She didn't even know why. His number was disconnected. They spent an entire month together and then he was just gone, without any other word. No explanation. Nada.

She wasn't sure what she should do, but then again, after spending a week in her apartment dealing with the sadness, she decided to get out and change it. She was not going to be the kind of girl that would mope around over a guy, even if he was the love of her life. She was not going to even bother trying to reach him anymore. She saw no point in it. So, she started her life over, no Winchester and then life would be good. Or so she thought.

Six Years Later

She knew more than she should have about life. She knew things that she wasn't even sure she wanted to know. The apocalypse was amongst them and she knew that. Who wants to know things like that? She had also found out about the infamous Winchester brothers and their supposed destinies to ruin all of mankind. _'Leave it to Dean to make things complicated,'_ she always thought to herself. She became a hunter; one of the best female hunters. She made sure that Dean would never be able to find her, she was always gone before he showed up, if he was ever close.

He wasn't looking for her and she wasn't looking for him. There was no reason; she changed her name when she was with other hunters, just in case it ever went back to Dean. She didn't want him to know that she knew his secret. To all hunters, she was known as Ryder Turner. But her real name, the name that Dean knew her by, the name she was born with was Theresa Donnelly, Tessie. Or Tessa as Dean always called her.

Tessie hated that name and she only ever let Dean call her that. Only because he was too stubborn and every time she told him to stop he would keep it up. She became so annoyed with it that she finally just caved and let him be the only person to ever get to call her Tessa.

So, here she was, on another hunt, trying to do her part in helping stop the apocalypse. Only this time she was hunting werewolves. It was the only hunt she could find that was close to where she was staying. Unfortunately, they were not her favorite hunt, but they were a hunt none the less.

She had been out scouting when she decided to give up and call it a night. She needed food, but that was it. Food and a nice bath and then she was going to curl up in her bed and pass out until morning. Tessie hopped into her car, driving to the nearest diner she could find. She parked in one of the only parking spaces available. Not paying any attention to any of the other cars in the lot as she walked on inside.

Tessie swung the door open and began looking for the nearest open table, or hell even a seat at the bar. She found one open at the bar and she walked over and sat down. The waitress walked over and sat a menu in front of her before walking back off to her job. Tessie looked down at the menu, keeping her ears open to other conversations just in case something was to spark her interest.

When she found what she wanted to order she motioned for the waitress to walk back over. Tessie gave her order, a bottle of beer first and then a cheeseburger and fries. The waitress smiled and wrote it down then turned to walk back into the kitchen. Tess looked around the bar, just a small glance as she waited for her beer.

One person in particular caught her eye, there was no way in hell it was who she thought it was, but he looked familiar none the less. Tess leaned over just a bit to see if it was … No, his hair was too long, but his voice was close. He looked taller too, which meant that it was definitely not Dean, but maybe it was ….

"Sam?" she heard another man's voice say. Before she turned around she knew exactly who the voice belonged too. Tess turned around to face the bar before Dean seen her, she was thankful that he didn't notice. The waitress brought her the beer and Tess took a sip of it, glancing over her shoulder to see Dean hug Sam.

"What's going on?" she whispered very softly. She turned back to the counter as her food was brought out to her. She reached for the ketchup bottle squeezing a good portion of it onto her burger and then onto her plate. She ate a few fries after dipping them into her ketchup. She tried listening to Sam and Dean's conversation, before she could hear any of it, the chair tipped over and she hit the floor.

"Damn it," she squealed as she hit the floor. She stood up and dusted herself off. She glanced back up, hoping nobody noticed, but Dean had seen and caught her eye, "Double damn it." Before she could turn around and pay for her food and then leave, Dean was standing next to her.

"Tessa?" he asked her as she tried to hide her face from him.

"No hablas 'anglais," she said, trying to fake and remember her Spanish. She was better at Latin, but now was not the time for that. _'Maybe pig Latin,'_ she grinned to herself. She placed the money on the table as the waitress handed her a to-go box for her food.

"Tessa, I know that's you," said Dean with a small smile on his lips, at the same time letting her hide herself from him. Tessie just shook her head as she put her food in the box. She grabbed it and made to walk away before she felt Dean's hand on her arm. She closed her eyes for one small second before turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person," she said, all seriousness written on her face. She turned and walked out of the diner, leaving Dean there to make the next move or to just leave it be.

Tessie walked over to her car, digging her keys from her pocket as she sat the food on top of her car. She pulled them out and leaned against her car for a short moment. She took in a deep breath before looking around to see if she could find the Impala. She spotted it and then took in another deep breath. So many memories, and it was such a short time. She unlocked the car door and slid in the driver's seat. She sat the food down in the passenger seat before starting the car up.

She put the car into gear, but before she could move, the passenger door opened and someone slid in, sitting on her food. "DAMN IT!" she screamed. "That was going to be my dinner," she said, sighing as she leaned her head against the steering wheel. She looked back up to see Dean sitting in her car. She rolled her eyes and then shook her head, sighing again.

"What?" she asked, putting the car in park and shutting off the engine.


End file.
